FNAF TEXTS
by Sora223Kasugano
Summary: The fazbear crew text messages. Read to find out Dumb, stupid, funny, humor, cursing, rated R
1. Chapter 1

**Haven't done these before...**

 **Anyways so sorry for the delay on chapter two! I've been really busy with exams and stuff. To let you all know that the missing kids from the story will appear here.**

 **~Rated T, may go to M**

 **~Cursing**

 **~Freddy, Fred (Toy Freddy) and Goldie are siblings**

 **~Chica and Chichi (Toy Chica) are siblings**

 **~Bonnie and Ronnie (Toy Bonnie) are siblings**

 **~Foxy and Roxy (Mangle) are siblings**

 **Thats all y'all need to know.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Freddy Fazbear Created A Group "Fnaf4Life"

Freddy Fazbear added BonnieBunny, ChicaChicken, FoxyTP, GoldenNightmare, Toy Fred, TB The Great, Roxy Poxy, GraceA25, NatChan, Chey123, Jessica JJ, AnnasxBonnie3, BB, and Marionette

Freddy Fazbear: Hey guys!

ChicaChicken: Hi Freddy!

BonnieBunny: Why did you create this group?

Freddy Fazbear: I'm bored...

FoxyTP: Who likes to get dirty?

Freddy Fazbear: Foxy I swear to god that I'll strangle you.

BonnieBunny: Ew Foxy!

ChicaChicken: What does he mean by get dirty?

BonnieBunny: NOTHING!

GoldenNightmare: Sup?

Freddy Fazbear: Banana's are my bae!

GoldenNightmare: Idiotic brother.

Freddy Fazbear: Hmp

ChicaChicken: Well I'm bored.

FoxyTP sent a picture

Freddy Fazbear: OMFG FOXY THEY ARE KIDS HERE!

FoxyTP: What so bad about this pic.

BonnieBunny: DUDE! THAT PIC IS ABOUT SEX!

Freddy Fazbear: OMFG BONNIE DELETE THAT FUCKING MESSAGE NOW!

BonnieBunny: :'(

ChicaChicken: GUYS THEY ARE FUCKING KIDS HERE STOP CURSING!

BonnieBunny: BUT YOUR CURSING YOURSELF!

ChicaChicken: UGH BOYS!

GoldenNightmare: Idiots -_-

NatChan: What the fuck?

Freddy Fazbear: YOUNG LADY WATCH YOUR MOUTH NOW

NatChan: What are ya gonna do about it Fatty Fazfuck?

FoxyTP: Buuuuurrrrnnneeeedd

BonnieBunny: Daaaaaaamn she got ya good XD!

Freddy Fazbear: Oh shut up -_-

GoldenNightmare: Heh thanks Nat

Freddy Fazbear: Uhhh what? O.o

NatChan: Huh?

GoldenNightmare: Brb!

AnnasxBonnie3: Hiiii

NatChan: Hey Annas

BonnieBunny: Why the fuck is your username AnnasxBonnie3?

AnnasxBonnie3: Cause I wuv you~ 3

BonnieBunny: Uuuuuhhhh

Freddy Fazbear: Shit if Goldie is gone...

Freddy Fazbear left the group

NatChan: Whats that for?

AnnasxBonnie3: I wuv Senpai Bonnie! 3

BonnieBunny: Fuck!

FoxyTP sent a video

BonnieBunny: FUCKING STOP FOXY

FoxyTP: But all these videos are awesome!

AnnasxBonnie3: Um whats that?

BonnieBunny: Nothing dear 😅 ^-^'

FoxyTP: Well its basically two people making out hard in the room alone.

AnnasxBonnie3: Bonnie lets do it!

BonnieBunny: NOPE NOPE! Foxy you are dead!

FoxyTP: :'(

NatChan: Well I'm out -_-

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and I'm back with the next chapter. Love ya all readers!**

* * *

 **NatChan added Freddy Fazfuck**

Freddy Fazfuck: What happened to my user?!

BonnieBunny: I killed Foxy ^.^

FoxyTPFox: I'M RIGHT HERE YA IDIOT!

BonnieBunny: See? He's dead.

Freddy Fazfuck: SOMEONE TELL ME WHO CHANGED MY USER!

FoxyTPFoxy: Nope. If I would change it, I'll call it Fatty Fazfuckhard

Freddy Fazfuck: FOXY I'LL GOD DAMN KILL YOU!

FoxyTPFoxy: 😭

BonnieBunny: Woooohooo its only us guys here!

Freddy Fazfuck: Ya, two normal dudes stuck with a perverted Fox!

BonnieBunny: #sadlife

FoxyTPFox: OI I AIN'T PERVERT!

NatChan: Whaaaa?

Freddy Fazfuck: Oh shit Nat you're here..

NatChan: Pffft continue swearing. Nice username btw Fatty Fazfuck.

Freddy Fazfuck: DID U CHANGE IT?!

NatChan: YOU DUMBASS I DON'T KNOW YOUR FUCKING PASSWORD!

Freddy Fazfuck: OH OKAY! SORRY I ASKED!

NatChan: IT'S OKAY!

BonnieBunny: STAPH SHOUTING!

Freddy Fazfuck: OKAY!

GraceA25: How long are you guys gonna keep shouting?

NatChan: HEY IT'S GRACE THE BITCH! **(Spoiler Alert XD)**

GraceA25: STOP BLOODY CALLING ME DAT CHICKEN FREAK!

NatChan: WHORE!

BonnieBunny: Kids stop fighting..

FoxyTPFox: Yeah kids, or you'll miss this.

BonnieBunny: What?

 **FoxyTPFox sent a video**

GraceA25: Eww Gross!

NatChan: Gaaaaah!

GraceA25: Cover your eyes junk!

NatChan: GAH I AM

BonnieBunny: Foxy may i please say something?

FoxyTPFox: Of course my sexy bunny~

BonnieBunny: I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!

FoxyTPFox: Ya already did yesterday...

BonnieBunny: WELL I'M KILLING YOU AGAIN!

FoxyTPFox: Wait lemme do one more thing

BonnieBunny: And whats that?

 **FoxyTPFox changed groupname to SEX LOVERZ**

BonnieBunny: FOOOOOOOOXXXXYYY!

Freddy Fazfuck: GRRRR!

 **Freddy Fazfuck changed groupname to WHO CHANGED MY USER?!**

FoxyTPFox: The first one was better.

BonnieBunny: THAT'S IT I'M KILLING YOU AGAIN!

FoxyTPFox: T^T

BonnieBunny: BRB!

Freddy Fazfuck: No one gives a fuck about my name...

NatChan: Are you okay Fweddy?

GraceA25: Does someone wuv Fweddy?

NatChan: Fuck up Grape!

Freddy Fazfuck: Whoever did this is just plain rude..

GoldenNightmare: Hola! Freddy got OWED!

Freddy Fazfuck: Hah?

GoldenNightmare: Muahahhahahahhaha!

Freddy Fazfuck: NUUUUUU GOLDIE I HATE UUUU

GoldenNightmare: Yeah² keep talking shorty

Freddy Fazfuck: I AIN'T SHORT

GoldenNightmare: WE'RE FREAKIN OLDER AND YOUR A FEW INCHES SHORTER!

GraceA25: I can't take this -_-

NatChan: 😑

 **GraceA25 left group**

 **NatChan leftgroup**

* * *

 **And thus Nat and Grace left to let the two brothers finish bickering at each other.**

 **That took awhile so yeah**

 **Thank y'all for reading. I'm also planning on making a Fnaf High School series. Starring Freddy Fazbear. (He's my favorite)**

 **What y'all think about that? Anywho, lets end the chapter.**

 **BYEEEEEEE**

 **Sora 3**


End file.
